


Memories

by scipiocipher



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: "Hilbert" had a some bad memories, 4 theory, Gen, OW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scipiocipher/pseuds/scipiocipher





	Memories

Fire, Destruction, burning, make it stop, run, is that mom, no, run, keep running…  
Blood, bleeding, running, glass, more blood, run, open the door, you can't get to the hospital, they're waiting outside, grab your roommates needle from their sewing basket, get your dental floss because it's clean, stitch it up, don't pass out, don't pass out, don't you dare pass out…  
No remorse, no feelings, what are feelings, no failure…  
He's nice, no he's annoying, don't you dare get attached, no one here is likely to come back alive…  
Choking, air, I need air, I can't breathe, let go, I'm dying… Make him stop, make him stop, no, not you, he could kill you, stay out of this, I think my fingers are breaking...


End file.
